in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:A Situation of Some Gravity
A Situation of Some Gravity is the second miscellaneous IaLR story by . The length of this story is short to average, and it takes place year before the main events of In a Locked Room. This is also the first completed misc. story by the same user (although pretty rushed). Synopsis Focusing on the Comet Observatory, some are visiting it. However, the gravity is wrong today. It makes everyone, except Rosalina, be heavy, forcing the observatory to move down! There's something worse than that as well! Can those visitors withstand it while Rosalina tries to fix that problem? Plot (The story starts at a zoomed in teleporter. Three characters are near it and are considering about it.) Mario: This is what-a talkin' about, princess? Princess Peach: They say this one's something special. I'd love to see what's the place! (The other character is someone new, on the other hand.) ???: Th-That entrance... It must be one to a new discovery! Peach: Huh? Who's there? ???: Me? I got caught already... Being a shapeshifter, literally, isn't that fun to meet, huh? Whatever, I'm one of the rejected creations of someone who...I guess died a month ago. It's Shap-Shap! Mario: *stomps on Shap-Shap* I won't let-a harm the princess, stranger! Shap-Shap: Fine, I'm considered a stranger. I'm fine, but what about that teleporter? Also your "princess" is stepping on it. Peach: Come, join! It'd be lovely to know each other! Shap-Shap: Yay! *joins in the teleporter* Mario: Princess! Wait-a for me! *steps in as well* (The teleporter activates, teleporting them to another place.) ---- (At the Comet Observatory...) Yellow Luma: Play time! Always fun! Polari: Calm down, all Lumas! You know what is going on right now! Blue Luma: Halt, Polari! We aren't panicking. We're basically excited and you know what we react! Polari: ...Rosalina? Are you okay right there? Rosalina: I'm perfectly fine. I'm surprised you aren't used to the behavior of the Lumas. Did you also notice something wrong around this observatory? Polari: I don't. Why is that? (Mario, Princess Peach, and Shap-Shap all teleported, reaching to the Comet Observatory.) Rosalina: That. You built the teleporter for this. Anyways, greetings, visitors. I see that it's Mario, Peach and I think I know who the other one is. Mario: We meet-a again, Rosalina! Peach: Oh, the other one is just a stranger creature called Shap-Shap. Shap-Shap: Isn't sh-she... Beep! *rapidly walks away* Rosalina: Me and the rejected creation called Shap-Shap had something in the past I do not want to talk about immediately. You want to learn more? You can follow me. Polari: As per usual, I'm in charge! ???: You got that wrong, you were in charge yesterday~! Polari: What? *remembers it* Oh, how forgetful I am lately! Then this is your floor of the day, Lubba! Lubba: You weren't lucky, but you're best to stay back for a while~! Mario: I already went-a there, should I just stay? (The screen zooms out the Comet Observatory that's strangely starting to be dragged down...) ---- (The tour took a bit long, and...) Lubba: Hope you enjoy your stay~! Peach: How lovely, the observatory is perfect to be called home! Mario: Oho! I was sure you'd like-a it, even though I was forced to join the tour! Shap-Shap: *hiding behind the books* It isn't here... Ugh, that can't be gone! And it feels like I've been here before! Peach: Where are you going? Shap-Shap: To the Lumas! (Hmph, being rejected and all...) *rapidly floats away to some Lumas nearby* Polari: *passes by Shap-Shap, then stops it* Hold it, what's your problem? Shap-Shap: I'm getting strange vibes, like I've been here before! Not gonna lie, memory's flowing back! Can I just own this instead? Polari: No, you'd make the princess disappointed about it and this is her and our precious home! You are NOT taking it away! Shap-Shap: *gulp* But... Fine, I'll look deeper! ---- (Meanwhile...) Peach: It feels like discovering another thing I want to know more. Have you read the books around here? Mario: No, most of them are for-a Lumas to be enjoyed! But a gadget around here? Never recalled that! Peach: What if I... *touches something in the gadget that looks like a tablet* ---- (Strong electricity can be seen from a distance, if one looks at a telescope.) Lubba: The space detects tha- Oh jolly! Uncontrollable electricity that's making that planet float more than before! How unusual! ---- Princess Peach: I guess I need to rethink what a phone or a gadget can do nowadays. I feel shocked! Mario: Don't get-a curious again, Peach! ---- (A spaceship lands on the observatory.) Red: John MADden. Blue: God dammit Red, this is not Moonbase Alpha, this is some kind of parallel universe. Red: And this story would have what? Free-2-Edit unless permission granted? Blue: Not just that. But maybe a Deus Ex Machina. Yellow: '''I brought my friend the generic red square. '''Green: '''But what's a '''Deus Ex Machina? Rosalina: More visitors? Who are you all, specifically? (Mario and Peach arrive back at the main part of the Comet Observatory.) Mario: We got-a trouble! I would demonstrate, but jumping is not-a possible! *tries to jump but fails* Rosalina: ... *sigh* There's a troubling situation with the gravity, I'm afraid. There's a strange star that's doing this, and it controls gravity in a strange way. (The Lumas appear and are frightened.) Blue Luma: Alert! Most of us are heavy! We're now panicking! Peach: Excuse me? I'm light and all... *tries to jump but also fails* Rosalina: That... So it makes everyone but myself heavy? Polari: *who appears quickly, seemingly tired* Maybe it has something to do with- Rosalina: Being the princess of the cosmos, and I plan to interact with the galaxy. I have no intentions to dethrone the current queen of the galaxy, or even the goddess of the galaxy or universe. Being a princess is enough. Polari: Do you really? Princess Peach: It's a nice goal that you decided to reveal. I like it! Rosalina: The funny thing is, for the rank of being a princess, it's divided into three in relations with space. In order, it's: The princess of the stars, the princess of the cosmos, and then the entire galaxy. Universe doesn't count. The princess of the stars is an Inkling, the princess of the cosmos is me, and the princess of the galaxy is a mysterious being I'd rather not tell. (Suddenly, the space is acting strange all at once. Notably the gravity that's pulling the Comet Observatory to Earth so that it will crash!) Mario: Mama mia! Peach: AAAH! Polari: The gravity's too strong, and do you- Shap-Shap: WAIT! *comes back, dropping a small book* Polari: You! You almost destroyed that... Shap-Shap: Aw, you can't be that mean, from what I remember. It's all going back, and I know who I truly am! I'm no experiment, and I know it when I read this book! Lubba: Hey! We got trouble aside from the gravity~! Strange electricity is present, with some Lumas surrounding it~! Rosalina: That combined with the place that's going to crash means... More destruction. We need to fix this, fast. Mario: '''*begins to overreact* Mama mia, again! I'll now waste time as my life is over!!! '''Peach: You know, that isn't like you unless it's... Mario: Let's throw-a Mario Party! Everyone: *big thud* Shap-Shap: Gah, no... Back to that topic! I should mention right here, right now. I am a Luma trapped in this shaped form! This kind of situation will help me restore back to normal! Lubba: Oh, you were? Shap-Shap: Yes! Rosalina: Hmm... I do sense that you are famliar to me. Of course, you will be useful. Now, Lumas, let's get into action. Polari: I got it, the electricity is where we should focus! Lubba: I agree, and I guess we should work together this time~! (The Lumas start attacking the Lumas that are actually evil, that are manipulating the gravity) Evil Yellow Luma: The opposers! Let's attack! *fights back* Shap-Shap: *reading the small book* A creature that can take any shape can take out that gravity manipulating electricity. Isn't that controlled by the baddies after it got triggered by a gadget? Says so here. Rosalina: Hmm, that's how we'll deal with it. Some of us will need to hold back as we prepare! Peach: It's not safe? Rosalina: It will not be. Now hold on and don't let your hopes fade! Shap-Shap: I'm ready! *gets launched into the electricity and turns into an octagon* Eight bolts means this! *absorbs the bolts* Mario: What about us? And I snapped myself over, the Comet Observatory must not crash! (Speaking of which, it's near to the atmosphere of the Earth already.) Peach: It's about to crash soon! (And on the battle...) Lubba: I don't have enough powers, trust me. But just go in this direction, and... *tackles an evil Luma away* There~! Polari: Not cool. *fights with star bits* I am better than you, and you know that. Lubba: Not that time for an argument~! Evil Blue Luma: *blasts Polari away* You're done! Polari: Ack! Lubba: See? No let's get going, my boy~! (And on the electricity part...) Shap-Shap: Do I have to...? Rosalina: Like I've said, we need to do this fast. It's the only way, unfortunately, and it may end up killing few Lumas. Are you ready? Shap-Shap: Ugh...fine! For the sake of our lives and myself back to normal! *charges itself at the battle between the Lumas* (It drives the evil Lumas away, and the electricity also drags the Comet Observatory slightly back, preventing the crash.) Mario: Electricity... *almost gets shocked* Rosalina: *protects everyone with force fields* I can't do this longer, but I don't want anyone to get harmed anymore! Lubba: But that Shap-Shap guy... Huh? Changed appearances? Rosalina: You are also getting harmed after that electricity transfer. Now, to go back to where it belongs. *surrounds the entire observatory with a force field and sends it away from Earth in a flash* Peach: That fast? Polari: How we got carried despite out of bounds is beyond me unless it's from the electricity... Yeah, it's from that! It's partly on the observatory now, even though it is powered by the Power Stars! Shap-Shap (?): Did it... *looks at self through a mirror* It did... Yay! Polari: Wait, you are... Capri?! At least the one I nicknamed you. Mario: Hey, he was the one who helped me during a certain adventure of mine! I thought he was just called Luma! Capri: Got that name not too long ago, tee-hee! *proceeds to steal Mario's hat* And I can do this again properly! Mario: Didn't you... *sigh* Capri: *puts it back to Mario* Nope. Still got mine somewhere! About the experiment thing, that was a false memory I got... Rosalina: And that's the "relationship" I meant, we were together for a long while. I knew about this, but decided to wait. However, an accident happened and he changed forms. Polari: I... I feel a bit ashamed now. Lubba: At least he's here again~! Peach: Uh... What about... Rosalina: Returning back to your home will take a while. However, you can wait. Peach: Alright, I can handle it! ---- (And few months later...still in the past...and the visitors already left...) Rosalina: All this gravity manipulation... I get it. If I don't stop the main source, it will happen again. Polari: What are you going to do? (Moments of silence, even though it was obvious for her.) Rosalina: Going to the Locked Room challenge. That way, that main source will be forced to go there as well, and I will handle it out. I just hope that nothing bad will happen in the end. Capri: Nothing bad? Say, what about time travelling? Rosalina: True, but not immediately. Also, you Lumas should not come with me at first, only until later. Polari: What?! Rosalina: Sorry, it's for your safety, and I will confirm through telepathy about it. Don't worry. Lubba on the other hand, will take care of things. Lubba: On it~! Capri: I see! I wish the best out there! Rosalina: I won't go there yet, I will give some time. Then it will happen. Deal. ~ End of Story ~ Cast *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *The Lumas **Polari **Lubba **Capri *Moonmen **Red **Blue **Green **Yellow Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the event of the same name from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *This is considered a random story, but is also canon in the end. Category:Stories